


2 souls stuck together

by TheEbicEg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Big gamer, Eg Gamer, F/M, Smut i guess idk, after order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbicEg/pseuds/TheEbicEg
Summary: 2 weeks after Order 66 Rex and Ahsoka decide to spend the night at a small in Tatooine that was abandoned and, which is located probably nowhere. Due to being stuck together they admit their secret feelings to each other and maybe get a bit crazy with each other.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 32





	2 souls stuck together

Both Rex and Ahsoka decided to spend the night in a small house, which was small as hell, there was only a small window showing the outside. It was night, and probably 2 am. They inspected it carefully, making sure there wasn’t any dangerous insects or harmful objects. 

There was only one bed so they had to do something about it, “I-I’ll sleep in the floor, commander.” Ahsoka turned around to face Rex. He had his helmet off, and his gloves too. His helmet was resting on a desk on the other side of the small house.  
“No Rex, the floor is probably going to feel uncomfortable sleeping with, besides, you’re tired as hell, take the bed Rex.”

Rex looked at her, then looked at the bed, then the floor, and then back to Ahsoka. “N-no commander, I’ll be practically fine sleeping in the floor.” He sorta did want to sleep in the bed, but he knew he couldn’t do that, not to Ahsoka, no way.

“No, you’re not doing that, Rex. We can both sleep in the bed.”She said to him. 

Rex looked at her a little shocked, he couldn’t sleep in the bed with her. It’ll look weird as hell, and he didn’t want to feel embarrassed, but who would know? It was just the two of them alone. 

“It’s of no big deal, commander-“ He was abruptly stopped by Ahsoka, who raised her right hand.

“Rex, first of all, you’re tired and you are probably getting more tired by the second, second of all, we’re alone, so call me Ahsoka not commander, and third of all.” She stopped, thinking of a third reason. She spoke up again “Third of all, it’s an order.”

Rex looked at her confused and shocked at the same time. She said the word ‘order’, which he knew he couldn’t say no to. That word was a command. He had to apply to a order.

“Alright, Command-I mean Ahsoka.” He did what he was supposed to do, comply. 

“Good,” She said. “Now, you’re probably sweating in that armor, It’s best if you just take it off, and go to bed.” She wasn’t happy to see Rex, a brave trooper, carry all that gear with him. She put her lightsaber on the same desk where Rex was putting his gear and equipment.

She waited for him to finish, while at the same time she was turning on a lamp. 

Rex felt weird for some reason. He had always slept in a bed, yes, but probably not with someone else. Especially his commander who was a Jedi but now a ‘Citizen’, which he didn’t even believe was true.

Ahsoka climbed into the bed, scooting herself to the side of the wall, Rex got the edge of the bed, which she felt kinda bad for. “Rex, are you fine where you are? Do you need a little bit more space?” Rex staring at the ceiling came with his answer. “No, Ahsoka i’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

It was probably only 30 minutes that passed because both couldn’t get any sleep. Rex continued staring at the ceiling, and Ahsoka’s stared at the wall next to her. The situation was awkward, and they didn’t how to stop that. “Rex?” Ahsoka said. “Commander?” He said in return. “Since both of us can’t sleep how about we just uhh...talk about something.”

“Well, what type of talking, commander?”

“I don’t really know Rex, maybe something to pass the time, or whatever...”She was really bored as to what to do, since they didn’t have anything but themselves.

“Well uhh...have I ever told you the time Fives almost had intercourse with a transgender?”

Ahsoka turned to face Rex. This was going to be a interesting story.

It was a couple of minutes that passed as Rex finished his story about Fives. Ahsoka started getting sleepy until Rex decided to come up with a question that kinda made her snap right into square one. “Ahsoka, why did take off my chip, and not another clone? Like Jesse.”

Ahsoka had the answer but she didn’t want to say it. The truth was she was in love with man next to her. Both of them fought at battles together, spend time together, were friends together. Her feelings for him have built at each mission she was with him. She felt the need to be by his side all the time. 

Ahsoka shifted towards looking at the wall again. “It’s not necessary, Rex, It really isn’t.”

Rex looked at her, her back facing him, so the only thing he saw was her montrals and her lekku. “Why not, commander? From my point of view I think it is necessary.”

Ahsoka didn’t know what to say, she just didn’t want to answer it, but she had too. She didn’t want to look like a ignorant person to Rex. “It’s just. . .It’s just that it was what I had to do, you’re a friend to me after all.”

“That still doesn’t give a valid reason as to why It was me who got his chip removed.”

Ahsoka shifted her body to face Rex. “Because...” She put her hand on his cheek. “Because I can’t bare to lose another friend. Because I don’t want to be alone, knowing everyone I know is dead. Because you’re someone I’m close with. Because...”

She felt nervous, but she pressed her lips to his. She kissed for the first time, for a solid moment. “Because I love you Rex, and I’m not losing you, not again, not when I left the Order.” 

Rex looked at her, shocked by her move. He must admit, he liked how she kissed him like that. In fact, it felt good. He felt little rex in his pants go crazy, it was practically asking to be let out of his pants, but he had to calm himself down. He couldn’t.

Rex kissed her back this time. Ahsoka gave in to him. She felt his tongue explore her. They both then pulled their mouths apart. Both of them looked at each other. Without a thought their hormones won. Rex climbed ontop of Ahsoka, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. His body was ontop of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka pulled her skirt down, along with her pants. Rex with one hand pulled down his pants too. His dick going crazy. He inserted it inside of Ahsoka. Rex went in and out slowly at first, but he couldn’t control himself. Ahsoka was moaning as did he. Rex changed rhythm, he thrusted hard and deep inside of her. Ahsoka was screaming his name as he continued. She took of her shirt an rex immediately started sucking on her nipples. 

Ahsoka was enjoying herself as Rex pleased her. She sucked on his neck while he continued his rhythm. Rex licked her nipples, probably marking them too at the same time. He then switched and started kissing Ahsoka in various parts. He was close to his climax, and he knew she was too because she bite way harder into him. 

Rex went into herself more harder than before, their skin colliding with each other. She screamed his name various times now. “R-Rex i-i-i’m close!”

“M-me too!” He wasn’t paying attention because he instantly cummed inside of her, Ahsoka followed soon. They both became exhausted as Rex fell ontop of her. “T-that was nice” Rex said. 

“Rex, promise me that you won’t leave me, unless I tell you so?”

“I promise Ahsoka...”

“Good.” She was exhausted from their action.

“I love you, Ahsoka.” He meant it with his life

“I love you too, Rex.” 

They soon fell asleep together, they were one now. They had a nice night for now. They were 2 souls stuck together.

**Author's Note:**

> Gamer Eg, big eg, small eg, eg goes brrrrrrrrrrrrt, eg does the dance 34. eg eg eg god gamr eg.


End file.
